Pokemon Ships oneshots
by SodaPOP20
Summary: Short stories of multiple Pokemon ships. Gameverse only.


**Anyway, hey. Here's some dumb pokemon one shots because I've been so inactive...**

**You can requests ships and prompts too! **

**(that would be great since I'm so lazy (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ...)**

* * *

**Calem takes Serena for a ride on his motorcycle.**

* * *

"You can ride a motorcycle?" Serena questioned, running her hands over the soft leather padding of the motorcycle seat. Calem smiled and nodded triumphantly.

"I sure can! That's just one of the perks of being a ryhorn racer's son!" He declared.

Serena chuckled,

"Yet you can barely rollerskate."

Calem glared at her, kicking up the kickstand of the motorcycle.

"Can't you be a caring and supportive friend like most people?"

"I'm not like most people though!" Serena laughed, drumming her fingers on the metal frame.

"I've noticed..." Calem muttered under his breath as he adjusted the handlebars.

"What was that?!" Serena snapped.

"Nothing! Anyway, how I bout I take you for a spin?" The black haired trainer offered, removing his red hat and putting on his helmet. The latter chuckled,placing her hands on her hips.

"Aren't you afraid of messing up your perfect hair,princess?" She sneered. Calem scoffed, lifting up the visor.

"Wanna come with me or not?" He picked up a helmet behind him. Serena thought for moment.

"I dunno...would your mom be alright with it?"

"Oh yeah! She wouldn't care! She let's me go for a spin all the time!" Calem laughed.

Serena pursed her lips, deep in thought.

"Okay," she answered finally. "I'll go. _Only_ if you drive slowly."

"I'll try my best,princess." Calem smirked,handing her the helmet. The blonde stuck her tongue out at him, removing her ponytail and allowing her golden locks to fall behind her. She pulled the helmet over head.

Calem swung his leg over the seat, gripping the the handles. Serena smoothed her skirt out as she sat down in the remaing space of the small seat.

"You ready?" Calem yelled over the roaring engine.

"Don't go to fast okay!" Serena yelled back,digging her hands into the side of the seat.

"I suggest you hold on to me!" Calem said, slowly turning the motorcycle around so that it faced towards the street.

"No way! I'm not holding on to you!" Serena replied, digging her hands further into the seat. Calem the scoffed at her stubborn nature, kicking the motorcycle into full gear.

"All right! Suit yourself! I ain't catching you if you fall!" The dark haired teen pulled down the helmet's visor and hit the gas pedal.

The motorcycle speed off down the street, Calem swerved out of the way of the fountain that laid in front of his house. Serena jolted back at the force of the motorcycle. Almost falling off, she flung her arms around Calem's thin waist all the while screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Slow down dammit!" She screeched,burying her face into Calem's blue jacket.

"What's that?! Go faster?!" Calem laughed, twisting the handle so that the motorcycle sped up.

"No no no no no! Slow down dumbass!" Serena hollered, kicking the metal frame of the bike. By that point, they had already completed a lap around Vainville, Calem never letting up on the gas as the cycle made a sharp turn around the fountain again. Serena lurched back as the bike hit a loose cobblestone in the road. Bouncing up in her seat she tightened her grip around Calem as the not lose her seating. Calem could feel Serena's machamp like grip around his waist as he eased the bike into the driveway of the house. The bike came to a complete stop in front of Grace's prized Ryhorn.

Calem panted, letting go of the handles and sat back. Serena still had her iron grip around his abdomen as she murmured over and over for Calem to slow down.

"We stopped Serena...you okay?"Calem snickered, patting her arm. Serena lifted her trembling head as she looked around herself. By that point, nearly all the children in Vainville had gathered around the two, oohing and awing at the metallic frame of Calem's bike.

"Oh my Arceus..." Serena panted, shakily removing her helmet.

"Wasn't so bad huh?" Calem asked, getting off and pulling off his helmet as well. Serena got off, placing the helmet gently in the ground before grabbing Calem by the collar. She pulled his face close to hers.

"I would kill you right now...but sadly, there are too many witnesses..." Serena gestured at the children fawning over the bike.

Calem gulped, pushing back Serena.

"Okay, I admit...I was kinda an asshole for going so fast..."

"Kinda! Oh my–! I almost died!" Serena yelled, releasing her grip on his jacket.

"But you didn't! It was fun though, right?" Calem smiled. Serena glared at him, balling up her fists in anger.

"Dumbass! I'll just risk killing you now!" She yelled, grabbing his collar once again.

"Ah! Young love!" Grace cooed. The two teens turned to face Grace, Calem's mother, enter the front yard, the front door slamming loudly behind her.

"Oh...hey mom...your awake..." Calem greeted her nervously. Grace smiled at Serena before turning to her guilty son.

"Thought I couldnt hear ya just cause I was asleep? I wasn't dead ya know! I might just let Serena kill you right here!" Grace teased, walking over to the kids that had now gathered around Ryhorn and sent them off.

"Can I Miss Grace? Your son just attempted my murder!" Serena growled, tightening her grip around Calem's jacket. Calem stood helplessly as his mother broke out in a fit of laughter.

"You've got yourself quite a girl there,Calem!" Grace laughed.

The two trainers turned bright red.

"We are not dating!" They said in unison, both attempting to hide their embarrassment. The former Ryhorn racer smiled.

"Funny, cause a ride on you father's bike was his and I's first date..." She reminisced, winking at Calem. The two blushed purfously.

"I swear it's not like that!" Serena replied, letting go of Calem's neck.

"Sure...what ever you say!" Grace chuckled, leading the motorcycle around the back, leaving the two teens in awkward silence

* * *

A loud _clunk _snapped Calem out of his book. He glanced over to his window. Clunk! A small pebble hit the window. He got up and opened his window. A sharp pain hit his forehead and he stumbled back.

"Sorry!" A familiar voice rang out in the night. He looked up and saw Serena waving at him from across the yard.

"It's okay! Didn't even hurt!" Calem smiled, rubbing the red spot on his forehead. His neighbor smiled back at him, her face barely illuminated by the street lamp outside.

"I wanted to apologize!" She said over the loud humming of the ledybugs in the distance.

"For what?" Calem called back, leaning out of his open window.

"For threatening to kill you!"

Calem scoffed. "Water under the bridge. Not the first time anyway." He chuckled.

Serena blushed, brushing a loose strand of hair from her ponytail out of her face. She continued:

"I had fun though! You should take me again!" The loud humming of the ledybugs grew in intensity. Calem cupped his ear;motioning for Serena to repeat what she said. She opening her mouth to repeat herself when suddenly, a hoard of ledybugs swarmed past them. The loud humming shook the ground as the wild Pokemon zipped past. The noise eventually died as the Pokemon continued on their path outside of the town.

Calem looked back up, only to see that Serena had retreated back inside her room. She smiled through the closed window before turning off her lamp, leaving Calem with only the street lamp as light. Calem smiled and ducked back inside, returning to the warmth of his bed.

"Thanks Calem..." Serena smiled to herself in the darkness of the room before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

**These two are my life ****（*/∇＼*）hahaha...**

**Anyway,hoped you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
